


Funny how we both end happy

by Stewolf



Series: Stories from hell [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni is a little devil who wants to make Mats his forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny how we both end happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nigaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/gifts), [orangina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/gifts).



> Another story from this series. If you would be intrested I have idea for another chapter, so let me know if you want to see it ;)
> 
> I'm dedicating this story to two lovley persons I've met here. To Nigaki who made me end up in this hell (Yes, I'm going to talk about it in every possible moment so everyone will know :P) and to orangina who's Hömmels I love and adore. Thank you both for your support! <3

Benedikt Höwedes could be the happiest person in the world if not his fatal failure today. He was in the first eleven chosen by Jogi to represent Germany on the pitch against France team and they've lost two goals. _Two_. While they should be the wall not to pass. World champions were so close to win another title...  For him this defeat was even harder to take as he was a hiding omega who blamed himself for any sights of weakness that people might assign to his second gender. And this small alpha Grizemann was now his nightmare and he hated it. His looks of confidence made Benni growled in anger to the final whistle.

As he entered the locker room no one was talking. Benedikt could literally hear how fly was flying around the room and it made him annoyed even more. Soon Jogi will come and scream at them for making such a fatal mistakes. However he felt the worst for their captain, Bastian. He was the most caring, funny and friendly alpha he'd ever met. Since Philipp ended his national career Bastain grew up more and lead his team for two years earning sympathy of not only Die Mannschaft but also their fans. Now he was sitting with his face hid between trembling hands looking so sad and devastated like wreckage of old ship laying somewhere deep in the ocean forgotten forever. This wasn't the way he planned to finish his career as representative of Germany. He was blaming himself for touching the ball at the extra time of first half and not even his mate Lukas could help to cheer Basti up. Manuel tried his strength too, despite that he felt as bad as captain, but he failed awfully making Bastain even more sadder. Jogi however was nicer than Benni expected him to be and mumbled something about 'stupid referee' under his nose. He told them to analyse next day paper about their performance that assistants will handle to them. Then he left men alone to get over with their defeat. Couch needed some time alone to cool his head.

Team walked out from the stadium in silence and as they've entered the bus Mats placed himself next to Benni. Blond didn’t have a second to noticed anything when Mats was already pulling him into comforting, strong hug. His smell made blond relax a bit and Benedikt closed his eyes enjoying little moment of intimacy with his boyfriend. Since they've qualified to Euro's months earlier Mats asked him out to celebrate this together. They went to a small restaurant near Mats house, chatting a bit not only about their way to France, but also about lots of dump not important things. Unfortunately for them soon they were surrounded by fans that needed to take autographs and photos, so they spend some time with footballers. Mats was always nice to people and that made Benni work on himself to be more like his teammate. Fortunately fans understood that captain of two rival teams needed also some time alone so they soon run away with joy painted on their faces.

Since they were at Dortmund Mats suggested that Benni could stay for a night and so he did. Both of them felt tired but none tried to go to sleep fast. Whole night they were watching movies, laughing at lame comments to awful movies plots. Soon Mats pulled Benni into a small hug as wine gave him more self-confidents to do so. Benni answered for this move with wrapping his hands around Mats waist and putting his head on taller man’s shoulder. In the morning they woke up on the couch, wrapped around each other and in his whole life Benni hadn’t felt so safe like this one night.

Month later they started to date and Benni spend almost every day-off at Dortmund even when Mats had his trainings. He was waiting in his apartment making dinner or simply relaxing on the couch, finding Mats smell almost everywhere and that was making him feel protected. This was his drug now – Mats smell. So peaceful, sweet and muscular scent. When finally his man was back, they’ve made sure to spend these few hours as good as possible, with lots of talking, kissing and hugging. For Benni Mats was the love of his life.

Although none of them asked for mating now. Mats was always careful and he asked Benni to wait with this as this decision will make them together forever. He never made anything more with older man than kissing without shirts. Mats wasn’t a type to sleep around and Benni loved him more for that. He was sure that when the time will come Mats will be his man. Of course Matt used to have a girlfriend but he never mated with her. Strange for such a long relationship they’ve had.

But also there was one problem. Benni wasn't ready to come out as Omega to anyone yet, not even to his boyfriend and for sure Mats should know this before he will make his bite. Only ones who knew the truth (except from Benedikt’s family) were Philipp and Manu. They found out but unfortunate event that happened years ago when their national team flew to another game. Benni's luggage was lost during the flight and he needed to wait one day to get it back in his hands. It was first time he hid his pills not in his personal bag as he rushed with packing at home and that ended up with lack of them just before trainings of the Mannschaft. Presents of alphas around Benni on the pitch might give him a heat (that was irregular thanks for taking suppressants for so long and little time he had to put them aside for a bit). As everyone knew that Philipp was omega since he mated with Manu shortly after the goalkeeper joined Bayern, Benni knew that captain was his only way of help that day. Sure there might be more omegas at their team but he didn’t know who they were at that time. Unfortunately for Benedikt, Manu was in room with his mate but Benni needed to borrow the suppressants and so both of his teammates find out. But they were cool about it and promised not to tell anyone until Benni will be ready to come out. He would do it faster but alpha fans after hearing that Mario is omega (who came out about year ago) suddenly started to massage him or even visit to give propositions of helping when the time of heat will come. For his luck most of them had stopped when Mario informed that he already have his mate (who was nobody else than Marco Reus but this information wasn’t official yet). But coming back to our main characters...

"I've screw up today, Mats..." Benedikt mumbled into his boyfriend neck. As all around him were atmosphere of sadness and anger, Mats smell made Benni calm and relaxed a bit. He felt save in arms of this alpha.

"We all did... But you need to lose to win next time" His words hit Benni's heart like dagger and blond closed his eyes. He was right but losing was too painful.

"But I wanted for us to win again..." His eyes filled with tears no matter how hard he was trying not to cry and soon one of them made its way on Benni’s cheek.

"We all wanted" his hug became stronger as Mats wipe out his boyfriends tears. For the rest of their trip both of them remained quiet.

 

As Benedikt got back to his home all he wanted was to start his holidays. Mats was busy with moving to Munich and Benni missed him a lot. Long distance will be hard to take and short telephone talks will not be enough. Since he needed to wait at least one week until Mats finally will take him to his house at the lake for a bit of rest, Benni started to plan some attractions. He bought a few films for long nights since he wasn't sure how fast the internet will be there and he hated to wait in forever to see what will happen next. And unfortunately that was the end of his ideas. Of course they could play some sports, go for a walk or something. But it wasn't enough for him.

As he was packing his bags with lots of different clothes, some cosmetics that even man needed to use for hygienic sake and films he’d bought, his eyes rested on pills that were laying next to his bed. His phone started to ring with notification reminding him to take his suppressants again. He grabbed them, but he stopped for a moment. He's going to spend two weeks with Mats alone. _Two weeks_. And he loved him more than anything on Earth, even more than football. So why not cut off his suppressants? He would go in heat soon as they got there probably 'cause of Mats presents. It was ages since his last heat (not to mention that he needed to spend it alone and this was a true hell) and he needed to finally make it happened. And the best option was this two weeks of freedom with alpha he loved next to his site. So he put away his pills.

 

 "Oh this is beautiful view!" Older man watched the lake from the window enjoying hug from behind as Mats put his hands around Benni's waist. He could feel his body on his and older smirked under his nose. If they going to act like teddy bears for a bit longer time his plain will surely complete with a spectacular success. Mats was so naive sometimes or his pure heart couldn't think of such a diabolical idea that Benni had. Surely he thought of Benni as a fair player but he was like that only on the pitch.

"Oh yeah... That's why I love to spend time here" Mats buried his face inside of Benni's neck. He must have smelled a bit more sweeter scent of Benni but somehow he still doesn’t ask him about it. Maybe he isn't aware of it for now.

"Benni?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you again that you were so understanding with me. I really needed time to have this first time with you. I wanted to do it when both of us will sure of our feelings"

"Yeah I get it." Benni smiled again. Mats wasn't religious but he lived with rules that Benedikt respected. Mats wanted to have his body as a gift to someone who will truly take care of him and love just the way he is. By the loving look inside of Hummels eyes Benni knew that the time has come. But his own body needs some extra time.

"Maybe you will go buy something for dinner?" Blond turned to face his boyfriend and he needed to look up. Mats is too tall for him. That’s unfair.

"Why won't you go with me?" Mats made his puppy eyes again. He really must have smelled something 'cause he just can't move away for a second. But apparently his mind might not be aware of this.

"I want you to surprise me" Playful smirk crossed Benni's face and Mats agreed with a sad nod. "Show me how much you care about me"

"I always take care of you"

"I need another prove today" he kissed him shortly. "So move your ass, honey"

 

Mats took his bike and drove to near small city. He hoped that maybe his hat and sunglasses will make him like a ninja and protect him from fans as he needed a bit of rest. But of course he failed awfully. Since he was a nice guy he chat a bit with them, talked about his transfer, Euro’s, gave autographs and allowed to take pictures.

At the same time Benni was walking around the bedroom nervously. He should get his waves of heat already. Why isn't it coming? As he was with Mats his body started to feel a bit warmer but now it was perfectly normal. He don’t have much time, he was impatient after all this months of waiting. Just as he walked next to bed his eyes laid on Mats night t-shirt and grabbed it.  He buried his face in it inhaling Mats smell that made his heart beat fast. This is working. Football player laid himself on the bed and breathed in Mats smell. Soon his body started to feel like on fire and his heat was going to hit with big force.  


As Mats got back to home with backpack full of delicious surprises he walked in to the kitchen to put them there. Slowly fridge was filled with lot of different types of food. Something in his mind told him to buy some already made ones to only warm them in oven later.  

"Benni I'm back!" He walked over to stair and called his partner, hoping that he will come to hug him. He missed him at his short adventure to buy food. But there was no answer. Strange... Did something happen to Benedikt? His internal organs froze at that idea so he rushed up the stair to check on Benni. Suddenly he was hit by an amazing scent that send shiver down his spine and a quiet growl escaped his throat. Scent was becoming stronger as he was getting closer to the bedroom. Slowly he opened the door and smell was now even more powerful. Benni laid on the bed, red on his face and moaning into the pillow. _He’s in heat._

Well Mats as alpha didn’t need a second thought to know what he should do now, but he used his last drips of self-control to wait a bit. He can tease a bit with him.

“Benni?” Mats put his hand on older’s shoulder and he felt electricity send through his body. Soon his eyes met Benni’s. “You’re ok?”

“Do I _bloody_ look alright?” He moaned with pain that heat was giving him without proper help from an alpha. “I need your help...”

“Oh really?” Mats placed himself next to him. “Or maybe I won’t do it?”

“How can you control yourself so much when you can smell it?” Benni looked at him not believing what he was witnessing.

“I’m not alpha who thinks only with this what it has in its pants, you know?” He moved his hand around Benni’s hip, whose body reacted to this touch with giving more lubricants out that smelled amazingly. “I could feel how your smell was changing since we’ve got together. You did it on propose, don’t you?”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about...”

“Yeah, right you little devil.” He laughed. “Do you want me?” Mats climbed on Benni, enjoying how the other body was reacting to his and how much his own wanted to make love with Benedikt.

“I want you for months” Benni pulled him closer to his body. Mats smiled, closing his eyes and allowing his instincts to take over his mind. Soon he was only growling and purring with lust as he undressed himself and Benni. He kissed every possible place he could spot on his lover’s body, but need to satisfy became stronger. His hands placed on Benni’s hips in perfect position for him to make them the one. As he entered his lover’s body his mind exploded with pleasure. Soon his lips roomed skin all over Benni’s neck, but he was waiting for sign from Benedikt to agree for what he was going to do. The blond only wrapped his limbs around Mats, whispering that he loves him. Black-haired smiled as his teeth buried inside of Benni’s neck making a marking bite. They made love passionately till Benni felt a knot inside of him and final pleasure hit both of them. After everything they were still cuddling and when finally Mats moved back, Benni throw himself onto his check, because he need closeness of his alpha while he was still in heat. Mats smiled and moved his hand through short blond hair.

“So you’re really an omega”

“You don’t look surprised” Benni looked up at him.

“Well I know this for years now”

Benedikt froze as he heard that. “What? Who told you that?!” If Manu and Flips broke their promise he’s going to kill them. Slowly with an iron or something other that will teach them a lesson.

“No one. Do you remember the World Cup in RPA?” His smile calmed Benni and he leaned back to Mats arms.

“Yeah” Maybe it was six years ago, but he got a good memory. He was with Mats in the hotel room and at that time they’ve became a good friends. Well days living together can make people like or hate each other and this time they were happy it ended with the first option.

“I saw your pills in your bag. But I didn’t want to ask you about it. You know, it wasn’t my business after all. And I was even more sure when suddenly you disappeared for like a weak few years ago without giving a good reason.”

Benni was hit by his heat since he forgot to take his pills for few days and he wasn’t able to get to Schalke practice because of it. Of course management was pissed off at him but he suffered more from alone heat than from their talks. And this new showed up in media so Mats called to him to ask is everything’s alright and he lied that he couched some bad illness.

“I was in heat...”

“How bad we weren’t together than. I would take good care of you” He smiled and kissed him. “But now we will have at least a good week of this pleasure” Mats sexy murmur made Benni blush.

“Well before I will get the next wave of heat maybe it’s a good idea to eat something?”

“I wouldn’t mind. I’m hungry like a wolf. And I bought us some pizza”

Oh my, he loves Mats so much...

**Author's Note:**

> I have school now so updates won't come as often as I wish. I'm trying to write on my phone when I'm coming back from school to home but it's not possible to write a lot this way :/


End file.
